Eye of the Wolf
by Leah Blackwater
Summary: Kim Conweller has been bullied by Jared, his best friend Paul and their gang of juvenile delinquents. She loves him, he hates her. But what happens when Jared phases for the first time, and imprints on Kim? Possible Lemons in later chapters, rated M incase. R&R Appreciated.


A/N: This is my first real try at a story, so please be kind. I would love Reviews. Enjoy! I know its short, but it's chapter one only, the rest will be longer.

She knew deep down she could never forgive him for what he'd done to her. For what they'd all done to her. It was downright despicable how all her sad miserable life, they'd tortured her, and ruined her already low self-worth.

They were the pretty people in the school; the populars. She was the ugly duckling, the one every school had. The one that never fit in.

Kim knew she was not pretty. In fact, she often spent time staring herself in the mirror pointing out an endless list of flaws. Her pimples, her fat, her dull and limp hair and her thick glasses were just a few of the problems.

In particular, she despised how pretty her mother and sister were. They both had slender frames with rich russet coloured skin, glossy black hair and hour glass figures. They had perfect almond shaped eyes, small noses and plump lips. They were beautiful.

In fact, so was almost every other woman in the Quileute tribe. They all had exotic native looks, all but her.

Her only redeeming feature was her slightly lighter skin tone. Due to her white fathers genes mixing with that of her full-blooded Quileute mother's, she had a nice caramel colour, one that stuck out like a sore thumb.

She often thought that it was her difference that stood out to her bullies, along with her looks and her shyness. While she knew that most bullies did what they did because of their own insecurities, it didn't make her feel better every time they went for her.

Jared Cameron was their leader; their head. He was the one who often initiated the bullying, and often took great pleasure in her suffering. But he was not the only one. There was Paul Lahote, his hot-headed man-whore best friend and their gang of juvenile delinquents.

It didn't help that each and every one of them was absolutely and utterly gorgeous. Jared had a tall, strong frame, with muscles on top of muscles due to his football playing. He had amazingly shiny and silky looking jet black hair that fell perfectly onto his already perfect face. His features were also amazing, with a straight angular nose, large innocent-looking eyes with large feather duster eyelashes and pink pouty lips. It was definitely true that, despite his wrong doings, Kim was completely and utterly infatuated with him.

That was not to say that Paul and the others weren't hot in their own right, but all she could see was him. It had always been him. She hated herself for how she felt; she wanted to hate him, dammit. But there was something in his eyes, something about him that never allowed her to.

Kim believed it was fate. That one day, he would come to his senses, and be the prince charming she knew he could be. That he would open his heart of gold to her, and be the perfect boyfriend and lover to her.

Everyone else thought she was naïve. They thought that she was blind when it came to him, and about how imperfect he really was.

Everyone could see how she felt. She never really made much effort to hide it, thinking that if he knew, atleast he'd think of her in the passing. She also knew that everyone knew about the JC+KC love heart doodles on the inside of her binder. That included teachers.

She wondered if he took advantage of her feelings sometimes, using her as his personal verbal punching bag, knowing she wouldn't retaliate. She knew she was weak when it came to him, but she couldn't help it. It was like no matter what he said to her, she couldn't see beyond his beauty and the good heart she knew he had somewhere within him.

"Kimberley Conweller!" the voice of her old, mean teacher came, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Answer the question I just asked!"

She could feel everyone's eyes looking straight into her, finding amusement in her misery. In that moment, she wished the floor would swallow her.

"Uhhhh….1976?" she stammered out, not knowing what the question was in the first place. The whole classes laughed outright at her making her go up further in flames. Soon, the laughter faded, and everyone's attention came off her, forgetting about her existence as usual.

"The answer was 1850, and, Kimberley, I expect to see you after school" the teacher said to Kim, glaring up at her over her glasses, as though she'd been personally wronged.

RINGGGG! The bell sounded, and after looking up out of the curtain of her hair, she saw, that in the doorway, standing there was Jared Cameron, staring at her with a smirk and cruel look in his beautiful eyes.

It was time for the day's session.

Internally, she sighed and wondered that, when, just when she would finally escape her sad life.

-AN: Thoughts?-


End file.
